Scratching Hermione's Itch
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Hermione has an itch, but when Olive offers to scratch it she is less than pleased. What's a poor boyfriend to do then? WARNING: smut


**Scratching Hermione's Itch**

"Hermione, please, would you stop fidgeting around already?" Oliver asked impatiently. They were in the middle of watching a movie together but Oliver couldn't keep his concentration on the screen seeing as how Hermione was squirming around in his lap. Honestly, it made him quite horny.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, but didn't sound sorry at all. She sounded more annoyed than sorry. Oliver sensed trouble. "But I have an itch!"

Oliver's mouth twitched into a lustful smirk.

"Well if that's the case," he said sensually. "Why didn't you just tell me? You I love to scratch your… itches." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, but all that earned him was an elbow to the stomach.

"Cut it out, Oliver!" Hermione snapped angrily at him. She slid out of his grasp and stood looming over him with crossed arms. Yeah, she really was mad now. "This is not that kind of itch!"

With those words she stormed off.

Oliver scrambled to his feet and called after her, "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower!" she yelled back. "Not that it's any of your business."

The hard sound of the bathroom door slamming cut off any reply he might have had. He hated when she was mad at him. But this time it was worse than usually, since he didn't know what he'd done wrong. As far as he could tell he hadn't done anything that could have earned him a fight. Okay, so perhaps he had been a little insensitive, but it wasn't like Hermione to go storming off like that. Normally she'd just scold him and then shag his brains out or laugh at him.

Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, not really knowing what he was going to do. He just knew that he had to set things right with her. Inside he heard the sound of the water running. Carefully he knocked and waited for a reply. But none came.

"Hermione dear," he called out timidly. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she called back a little harshly.

She really wasn't fine, Oliver was certain of that. He debated whether or not he should just leave her alone. It seemed like that was what she wanted, but he'd learned early on that with women nothing was ever what it seemed. And Hermione was no exception. After a while he decided that he really needed to talk to her, face to face. It was the only way to figure out what was wrong. He pulled out his wand and cast an Alohomora on the lock. It clicked open and he pushed himself inside the small, steamy room.

Hermione was standing naked under the hot water. The sound of the waterfall apparently drowned out him entering for she didn't stir. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted as she enjoyed the sprays of soothing, soft water cascading down her curvaceous body. As Oliver took in the very arousing sight of her he felt his pants get tighter and tighter. Then she started moving her hands over her body, making Oliver's mouth dry as parchment as it hung open in amazement. She ran her hands over her hair, which when wet was dark brown and almost straight, over her perky breasts and smooth stomach finally settling on her sex.

"And you said it wasn't that kind of an itch!" he exclaimed before he could control himself.

Hermione spun around and faced him angrily.

"Oliver!" she yelled indignantly. "What in Merlin's saggy pants are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said apologetically.

"Oh, really?" she retorted sarcastically. "The fact that I told you that I was okay wasn't enough for you?"

"No," he answered simply. "Because it was obvious that you weren't."

At those words Hermione's expression instantly softened.

"You really know me that well, do you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I do," Oliver said sweetly. Still fully dressed he stepped into shower and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "We have been together for 8 months, after all."

She smiled a little hesitantly.

"So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

She sighed heavily and leaned into his chest.

"It really is nothing," she mumbled. "It's just…"

She trailed off and when Oliver looked down at her face he saw a blush in her cheeks.

"What is it?" he prompted her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just a little embarrassing."

"Hermione, really. Anything."

Before she lost her nerve she rushed into a long explanation that had Oliver straining his ears to hear all of it.

"It's just because I'm getting my period and then everything just really gets to me. And I'm just itchy and bothered all the time; it really gets on my nerves."

When her stream of words had finally sunk in Oliver couldn't contain a laugh.

"Was that it?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Hermione answered with a little nervous laugh of her own.

"Well, you could have told me."

"I know."

She angled her head and gave him a little, lopsided smile.

"So, how about I fix that scratch of yours?"

Before Hermione even had a chance to figure out the meaning of his words, Oliver had dropped to his knees. He pressed her firmly against the shower wall, took a hold of her leg and flung it over his shoulder. Hermione was caught totally of guard but didn't have the time to protest before Oliver's tongue had attacked her damp core. And by then she didn't really want to protest.

His tongue worked her steadily and surely towards climax. When Oliver felt her knee starting to buckle he threw her other leg over his other shoulder so that he was the only thing hold her up. Hermione responded with a throaty moan, sweet music to Oliver's thigh surrounded ears. He focused his hard tongue on her bundle of nerves, letting it flick it hard again and again. Each time Hermione cried out a little louder than before. His hands found their way to her bottom, squeezing and kneading in time with his licks. Finally he felt Hermione go rigid and a little scream escaped her lips as she came hard.

Oliver lapped up her orgasm until she started relaxing again. Gently he freed himself from her legs and stood up to give her a soul searing kiss. Hermione responded warmly by throwing her arms affectionately around his neck and kissing him back passionately. He held her tight to his body, enjoying the slickness of her wet body. When they broke apart Hermione was grinning widely.

"Thank you," she said brightly. "I really needed that."

"Don't think I did it all for you," Oliver teased and winked at her. "But I'm always glad to help a beautiful woman in need."

Hermione laughed and hit his chest playfully. It wasn't until then that she realised that he was still fully clothed. And soaked through and through.

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and asked in a flirty voice, "Perhaps we should get you out of those clothes, Mr. Wood. See if you live up to your name."

Oliver laughed loudly at her bad pun but didn't waste time in obeying her. It took him only a few seconds before he was fully naked, his discarded clothes strewn about the slippery floor. Again he gathered her in his arms with a hot, promising kiss. His hands roamed over her back before settling on her bum. Hermione instantly caught on to his intent, made a small leap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dripping core instantly made contact with his throbbing member. She reached down between them and grabbed his erection, stroking it a few times before guiding it to her awaiting entrance. He didn't wait before pushing forward into her. She grabbed his hair tightly, making him groan in painful pleasure. He started thrusting within her. Her head fell forward onto the hollow of his neck where her lips quickly found that little spot at the base of his neck with her tongue. She flicked it in time with his thrusts, heightening his pleasure impossibly. Her other hand, the one that had guided him to her core, moved to rub her clit wildly. Soon they were both panting and shaking all over. He was the first to fall over the edge. With a last hard, powerful thrust he took Hermione with him.

When the rippling sensation of their shared orgasm had subsided Hermione slid off of Oliver and onto the floor. Oliver followed soon after, holding her tightly to his chest as he leaned heavily against the clammy wall.

"Just what I didn't know I needed," Hermione breathed heavily.

"Yeah," Oliver seconded. "Be sure to tell me next time you have an itch like that. I'll fix it in a jiffy."

_**I know that I have a story up and running, and I should probably have updated that one, but I felt like making a one shot story. Besides, this was a request I got a long time ago from . – hope it's what you wanted!**_

_**So, be sure to leave a review or possibly a request of your own.**_


End file.
